


recognize

by teseo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, danganronpa re:birth
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teseo/pseuds/teseo
Summary: verb ~  acknowledge the existence, validity, or legality of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing canon characters why not write about the joke characters haha go ME  
> but uh  
> three things i would like to get across, before you starts this!
> 
> 1\. I personally headcanon Ayumu to be a trans girl. Therefore, she will be referred to with she/her pronouns! It’s not stated in this that she is trans, but I’m just throwing that out there. i love my gf
> 
> 2\. I headcanon Koga to have some sensory issues! So, mentions of that will be scattered through this.
> 
> 3\. I gave Koga’s puppets names. Because I like to be creative. The deer is referred to as “Akio”, which means bright, luminous, and manly. The horse is referred to as “Hiroshi”, which means tolerant, generous, and prosperous! Can you tell that i love names that are the exact opposite of who the characters are
> 
> UPDATE: i messaged Miwashiba and the dolls do have names! the horse doll is Umakun, while the deer doll is Shikakun! (found https://68.media.tumblr.com/1ab3c825fb9753cc0e9460a8fe761719/tumblr_onwdg9Oj5O1w8h308o1_400.png)
> 
>  
> 
> now, please enjoy!
> 
> i don't own koga, or his puppets, or ayumu or... any characters mentioned really. they were all created by miwashiba, who once again, dragged my ass back into hell (thank you)

He doesn’t realize what his true feelings are at first, but, he knew that there was something… different with Ayumu Fujimori.

When they had first met, she often gave him anxious smiles, especially towards his friends, Akio and Hiroshi.

It kind of hurt, when she suddenly gave a radiant smile to that boy, Seiji. But, she didn’t seem to dislike him at all. Most people would run from him, or even call him weird and give him a dark glare.

“Very strange…” He mumbled to himself, as he quietly walked through the halls to reach the mess hall. The halls are deserted now, with only him to occupy them.

He likes quiet areas. Places where no life could be found… They’re quite comfortable. He prefered them over all other places, especially over where people are constantly around him.

He shivered at the thought of people hovering over him again.

“Hey, dumbass!”

Ah, Umakun.

Koga barely flinched now, at the sound of his puppets voices. They’ve became a part of him, and they were truly the only things that never left him.

Despite that, he could take them off of his hands, and never touch them again.

“What is it?” Koga gently asked, looking down at the horse puppet. The puppet makes sporadic movements with its petite arms.

“Stop moping around!” The puppet’s rough voice would echo in the halls, if it wanted to get it’s point across.

“Don’t yell at him!” The deer, Shikakun, on his other hand whined, it’s hooves making small movements, as if it was trying to protect itself.

“Don’t tell me what to-” The horse nearly yelled, but found itself being interrupted.

“Ah, Mitsunari-san!”

His puppets froze, and he looked up to see Ayumu running over to him. In her hands, it seemed that she had a small bag of… something in it, with it concealed with many napkins.

“…Fujimori Ayumu.” He stated, giving her a blank stare. The girl skidded to a stop, making sure that nothing fell out of the bag.

“Yeah, t-that’s me,” she blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She has the same anxious smile that she always has around him, and he finds it charming in that moment.

Perhaps it was the lighting in the hall, but she… looked quite nice.

He can’t explain that to her, though.

“A-Anyways, uh, people are starting to head out of the mess hall now!” She almost sounded confrontational, but he knows that she was only trying to be polite.

“Ah. Breakfast has ended, I presume?” He asked, as his puppets quickly continue to fight once more.

“Y-Yeah…” Ayumu looks anxious, but Koga decided to not point it out for her sake.

“Then, I’ll return to my room.” He stated, and swiftly turned to walk away. Ayumu looked even more anxious at his action, so he paused. He expected her to say something like “Hey, wait! Why?” or even “Good. Go away, creep.”

He can’t explain it, but the thought of Ayumu Fujimori saying that to him almost hurts.

She doesn’t say anything, so he begins to walk away. He hears her feet pressing against the floor, and instantly, she’s by his side.

“T-There’s no need for that!” She stuttered, getting a bit closer to his arm. Instantly, he moves away a bit from her, and he has to hold back a grimace when she frowned at his actions.

People have always told him to loosen up, but he couldn’t help it. He never liked anything to do with people. He couldn’t stand the sound of five people together, he couldn’t handle someone even brushing against him. Yet with Ayumu Fujimori… he almost wanted her to press a hand to him.

He’s still not sure why.

“I know that you… tend to not join us for breakfast, or dinner.” Ayumu started, trying to keep up the pace with Koga. He hoped that they reach his dorm before Ayumu finishes.

“But, today, Seiji-san and Todoroki-san helped out with making pancakes and picking out the fruits and well…” Ayumu directed her eyes to the paperbag.

“…You saved some for me.” Koga finished, as Ayumu gently handed him the bag. Their fingers brushed for a quick second, before Koga quickly jerked away from Ayumu. He mentally cursed himself, as he noticed that Ayumu looked surprised at his actions.

“…Thank you.” He mumbled, eyeing his dorm room down the hall. He quickly walked down, trying to lose Ayumu at his side.

However, Ayumu managed to keep up with him the whole way. He was about to slam the door in her face, when she stuck her foot between the door and the wall. He almost crushed her foot, and she let out a loud screech. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment, and he dragged her into the room. Once her full body was in the room, he gently closed to door with his elbow (Umakun didn’t liked to be used on the door).

He turned back around to see Ayumu sitting at the foot of his bed, delicately taking her shoe, then her sock off. Her foot glowed a bright red, with marks on the door evident on it. Koga internally cringed. He placed the bag of food on the bedside table.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, quietly sitting next to her. Ayumu waved him off with a nervous laugh.

“N-No! It’s all my fault. I should’ve respected your personal space…” Ayumu said, with a sad look on her face.

It hurts to see her like that.

“Yeah, yeah, it is your fault!” Umakun growled out, and Koga is _so_ close to screaming.

He doesn’t, since he can never do that, without being over emotional. With a bright red face, and tears streaking down his face, it would look stupid for him to get worked up over something a puppet says.

Umakun was always like this, and Koga could never mind. It’s just something that the small horse does, and Koga lived with it. But, it was different with how it regarded Ayumu. It was almost as if he was starting to like her.

Oh.

He gets it now.

He… _liked_ Ayumu.

He doesn’t know exactly in what way he likes her, but it’s a genuine interest in her nonetheless.

“Umakun~!” Shikakun whined out, as Ayumu’s face dropped. She was being creeped out again, he knew it. He should probably put a stop to his two companions, but it will just be a disaster.

“You can’t just say that to people! Don’t worry, Ayumu-chan! I think you’re a lovely girl! Don’t let Umakun get you down!” Shikakun made itself very clear, and Koga watched as Ayumu slowly perked up at it’s words. He feels his face flush a bit, when he sees a small smile on her face.

It’s… lovely. He could stare at it forever, if he truly wanted to. But, he knows that he couldn’t.

“I don’t care!” Umakun growled out, and Shikakun cowers before it. Ayumu’s smile quickly faded, and Koga wanted to act fast. He quickly drew HUmakun towards Ayumu’s face, gently pressing where it’s mouth would be on her cheek.

“…It likes you.” Koga awkwardly mumbled. Ayumu looked confused at first, before he noticed that her face became a little pink.

“Oh, uh…” Ayumu’s eyes flickered toward the horse doll. “Thank you ,Umakun. You’re not…bad?”

“Awww,” Shikakun said, wavering towards Ayumu. “Ayumu-chan, you’re such a cute girl! Koga-kun, wouldn’t you-gGH!”

Koga quickly pressed Shikakun’s face to Ayumu’s other cheek, all while trying to not hurt the girl even more. Ayumu’s face flushed more, and Koga found it hard to speak.

“They… They both like you.” Koga mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Ayumu stared at him in confusion, before flushing into a bright red. She slowly clasped her hands over the puppets, and Koga froze. He turned back to Ayumu, who looked like she was questioning him. He slowly nodded his head, and the girl understood. She gave him a small smile, as she slightly tightened her hold on the puppets.

“W-Well… I’m very flattered by them both.” She says, and Koga could feel his heart swell up.

“Fujimori… Ayumu…” He quietly starts out, trying not to startle her. The girl stared at him in confusion, but didn’t question him.

“I… I…” He could feel Hiroshi and Akio beginning to struggle again Ayumu’s hold, and he could see that the girl was becoming anxious again.

“What is it?” She asked, gentle magenta eyes staring at him. His face flushed brightly, and he gently pulled his hands away from her. She turns away and he stands up.

“I’ll… grab plates for us both.” He said, and he swiftly walked out of the room. He could hear Ayumu about to protest, but it ended up being muffled against the door. But, when he left, she didn’t immediately leave the room.

She remained there.

He began to walk down the hall, using his puppets to cover his embarrassed tears. Umakun immediately protested, and got into a fight with Shikakun.

God, why can't he be normal?


End file.
